


The Iwatobi harem

by Queen_of_Spades_277



Series: Soulmate stories [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, OT4, OT6, kind of an arabian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Spades_277/pseuds/Queen_of_Spades_277
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The royal princes Makoto and Seijuurou were happily content with their 3 person harem. Haru, Rin and Kisumi had been with them for at least 3 years already. The realm of Iwatobi is currently in conflict with Samezuka. So Makoto's mother, the queen, got 2 guards named Nagisa and Sousuke. Sei, Haru and Rin are a little suspicious about the new guards at first seeing as there had been many so called "guards" who had came to attack them in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new guards

**Author's Note:**

> So i recently got 1000 hits in my first fic and I was so happy (thanks again to those who read it) and I got an idea yesterday for this one. This fic won't be that long and I will try to update often.

There are always dangerous people hiding in the shadows

You have to cautious

About what you say

And who to trust

What will you choose?

 When it comes down to

Love or lust

 

 

It was a very hot day in Iwatobi. The water wasn’t running out but ever since the conflict started between them and Samezuka (one of their water suppliers) there wasn’t as much water as there was before. The queen was very worried about the conflict because she had a son who was going to be king soon and she didn’t want him to get hurt.

 

Her son had a harem and many people weren’t okay with that. She kept trying to convince her son to get new guards but Makoto kept refusing. Like today as soon as her son was up she went to go see him in the hopes that today she would be able to convince him.

 

“Mom, I know that you’re worried because of the recent problems between us and Samezuka but there is no need to get any more guards”, prince Makoto stated calmly. His mom was being extremely stubborn today. She kept trying to convince him to get new guards but only to watch his harem. Makoto knew that a lot of people didn’t agree with the fact that he had a harem but him and Sei could handle anyone who tried to harm their harem. HE wasn’t that opposed to the idea of one guard but Rin and the others. They didn’t really trust a lot of people considering that during the past month a considerable amount of “guards” had tried to attack them.

 

“Mako, hear me out”, his mom insisted. “Just let me get two guards, just two and I’ll leave you alone. It’s not just because were in conflict you know. You and Sei are royalty so you guys need to be protected”. As soon as Makoto sighed his mom knew that she had just won him over.

 

Makoto was a little nervous. He didn’t want to tell the others he had caved and let his mom get new guards. Sei wasn’t going to be pleased at all since they had agreed that they would make important decisions together.

 

Makoto left the room to announce the news to the others. While he was walking in the hall way he ran into Haru. The brunette avoided the raven’s eyes not wanting his eyes to reveal the news to him just yet. Haru understood and they walked towards their section of the palace.

 

“Hey Mako”, Kisumi exclaimed as the 2 men walked in.

 

“I have some news guys”, Makoto started in a serious tone that made everyone in the room pay attention. “I was talking to my mom just now and she convinced me to get two new guards”. Kisumi approached Makoto, putting his hand on the man’s shoulder to show support and Haru just frowned but didn’t object. Rin and Sei on the other hand weren’t happy about the news at all.

 

“How could Makoto make a decision like that without telling me first”, Sei thought. To be honest Sei was more hurt that mad. He wanted Makoto to talk to him before making big or little decision because that’s what they had agreed on. Not just because they’re both princes but because there a team. They make decisions together. That’s what they’ve always done until now at least.

 

“Mako, I thought we had already been through this, we don’t need guards”, Sei declared trying to not start shouting. Makoto started to feel a little guilty. Yes, he had promised Sei that he wouldn’t get guards but Makoto wanted to ensure their safety.

 

“I know Sei but I want to make sure were all safe okay?” Makoto asked hoping to end the discussion without any fighting. Sei huffed but silently agreed and Rin pouted and left the room. Makoto bit his lip in worry.

 

“Don’t worry Mako” he’ll come around”, Kisumi reassured.

 

“So when are they getting here?” Haru questioned.

 

“I think later today or tonight but I’m not sure”.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke and Nagisa had just left Samezuka. An hour ago, prince Rei had managed to get them as guards for prince Makoto and Seijuurou of Iwatobi. Their job wasn’t going to be easy. First they were going to have to earn the prince’s trust. Earning their trust was going to very difficult since it wasn’t the first time someone had tried to infiltrate the Iwatobi palace. Then, when the princes trusted them they would have to kill them making it look like an accident. Not only that id Nagisa and Sousuke failed their mission they would be the ones to get eliminated and knowing prince Rei’s ways that would mean a slow and painful death. 

 

Sousuke was a very discreet person. Best assassin/spy of Samezuka. Don’t get it wrong though. Sousuke did this job because he needed the money and because of he didn’t he would get killed. He started doing this job 10 years ago when his dad died. Some people had come into his house and took everything. So he met up with Nagisa who proposed taking this job. It could get dangerous at times but it gave Sousuke enough money to pay off his father’s debt and for food. The deal was that he would do all the missions prince rei gave in exchange for money and living. Let’s just say that his father died on really bad terms with the prince. Sousuke was the type to always follow the rules of his mission and despite his cold exterior he had grown fond of Nagisa.

 

Nagisa was kind of the opposite of Sousuke, Friendly, nice and pretty open. Sousuke knew that the only reason Nagisa was doing this mission was to impress his crush, prince Rei. They had been walking for hours now; yes hours since their prince didn’t feel the need to give them any transportation. Good thing Sousuke had packed lunch. Nagisa looked at his watch. Deciding that for him it was lunch time he asked Sousuke if they could stop for a bit to eat. Sousuke allowed them to stop only because they were going to need energy to keep walking.

 

They spotted a little place that was clean enough for them to sit down and eat. Nagisa practically ran to the area not wanting to wait any longer to eat. When Sousuke finished setting up he passed a sandwich to Nagisa and took one more for himself as well.

 

“So Sousuke”, Nagisa said as he took a bite of his sandwich. “Do you want to go over the rules of the mission?” Sousuke’s eyebrows raised clearly impressed if Nagisa sudden professionalism.

 

“Yeah sure”

 

“Great! Ok, rule number one is…”

 

“No falling on love with anyone on this mission”.

 

“Ok good, rule number two”

 

“No revealing information about ourselves to the enemy”.

 

They continued like that for at least a good 15 minutes. “Wow, Sousuke you really know all the rules”. Sousuke just shrugged in response and continued eating his meal. A couple minutes later, they had finished their lunch and continued walking.

 

“Have you ever seen the princes Sousuke?” Nagisa asked wanting to fill the silence that had been installed.

 

“What difference does it make”, Sousuke said indifferent.

 

“Well prince is taller than you and apparently you like that in guys”, Nagisa teased. Sousuke averted his eyes not wanting to answer the question. So for the next hour they walked in silence until they saw ahead palace ahead of them.

 

“The mission starts now”, Sousuke thought.


	2. Meeting the guards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The telepathy between Haru and Makoto is goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry i got busy and then school started and it was a very long and hard year for me but i'm here now but this time no promises so yeah enjoy the chapter i guess

Entering the palace Nagisa couldn’t believe his eyes. Everything from the walls to the floor tiles looked beautiful. “It’s a shame Rei-chan can’t see all this”, he thought a little sad. Sousuke and Nagisa were greeted by the queen and some others guards.

 

The queen looked at them and smiled “You must be Yamazaki and Hazuki. I’m glad you guys arrived today. So, my guards will show you where you will be staying and where prince Makoto and Sei stay. Don’t worry you rooms are close so that you can watch over them easily, alright?” The two friends nodded following the guards. They were lead to what seemed to be the complete end of the palace. There was a little hall way and at the end there were two rooms that faced each other. One of the doors was opened and the guards motioned for them to go in.

 

“That must be our room”, Sousuke thought. The room was on the small side but to Sousuke it was more than enough. The room was well equipped it had two large beds and a closet. The guard told them that they could set up their things later but for now they had to go meet the princes.

 

“You guys will meet prince Makoto now and then later you will meet the others”, a guard said. They left their room and a guard knocked on the door that was just across their room. The door creaked while it slowly opened making Sousuke a little nervous. The tall man standing behind that door couldn’t be human. He had emerald colored eyes and a smile so bright and heavenly that it could have blinded someone. Sousuke tried his best to keep a neutral face while the Makoto introduced himself. The guards soon went away leaving the prince and the two new guards alone.

 

“So what are your names?” Makoto asked.

 

“I’m Hazuki and that’s Yamazaki”, the blond said. Sousuke had mentioned to him earlier that they shouldn’t tell anyone their full names ever. Besides Sousuke said that they were just guards so no one would ask any detailed information about them.

 

Makoto looked at Sousuke with curiosity. For one, the tall man was avoiding his stare and two, when he caught a glimpse of his eyes a couple seconds ago they were this strange mixture of blue and green that was absolutely beautiful.

 

“Do you have any more questions for us prince Makoto?” Sousuke asked so that the prince would stop staring so intensely at him. Makoto shook his head and then explained how everything was going to go down.

 

“Okay so Hazuki-kun you will be watching over Haru and Rin. Yamazaki-kun, you will be watching over Sei, Kisumi and me got it?

 

“Why does Yamazaki guard more people than I do?” Nagisa asked confused.

 

“Well, Yamazaki-kun is larger than you and is more built so I think it’s better for him to have him guard more people”, Makoto said trying to see if he offended the little blond. Nagisa just smiled at the explanation. Makoto brought them further into the room. There were many doors. Then 5 doors later they arrived into a living room. The 4 men who were in the living room, looked at the new guards with curious and suspicious eyes.

 

“ _Damn, that guard is almost taller than Sei_ ”, Rin thought looking at Sousuke. The man in question felt eyes on him but didn’t spear anyone a glance.

 

“Guys, these guys are our new guards. The short blond over here is Hazuki-kun and the tall one is Yamazaki-kun”, Makoto announced. He explained which guard would be guarding who. When Haru was told that Nagisa was his guard he immediately asked “So Hazuki-kun do you swim?”

 

“Yes!” the blond shouted getting really excited. “I actually swim breast stroke in my free time”, he added avoiding Sousuke glare. Haru told Rin and Nagisa to follow him to the pool leaving the others in the living room. The three just restarted staring at Sousuke mentally analysing him.

 

“So” Sousuke said getting uncomfortable. “Do you guys have anything for me to do?”

 

“Well we’re having a special dinner for you guys tonight so you could help prepare that”, Sei told Sousuke.

 

“Alright”

 

Sei guided Sousuke to the kitchen and gave him instructions for what he was supposed to do. He had insisted that he show Sousuke everything only because he didn’t trust the guard. He didn’t know why but something about him didn’t feel right. He approached the guard from behind whispering” I’m keeping an eye on you Yamazaki”. Prince Sei smirked when Sousuke shivered in response. Kisumi noticed what Sei was trying to do and rolled his eyes.

 

Soon everyone was busy in the kitchen. Makoto was making salad, Sei was kneading some bread dough, Kisumi was making sauce and Sousuke was in charge of the meat. The raven looked at the men cooking with him in curiosity. “How do harems work? He asked himself. “Are they like all dating each other?” he kept wondering. He was so lost in his thoughts until someone started waving a hand in front of his face.

 

“What were you thinking about?” Makoto asked amused

 

“I was wondering how harems work”, Sousuke bluntly said. Makoto tensed. “ _Was Sousuke one of those people who had problems with harems?_ ” the brunet thought

 

“Do you have a problem with harems Yamazaki-kun? Kisumi asked.

 

 

Sousuke noticed Makoto’s discomfort and quickly explained himself to everyone.

 

“I don’t have a problem with them though”, he said as Makoto relaxed. “I was just wondering how all that works”.

 

“Why do you want to join ours?” Sei said smirking. The tone of the prince almost caused Sousuke to blush.

 

“Sei, leave Yamazaki-kun alone. Yamazaki-kun, just ignore Sei ok?” Sousuke nodded and returned his attention to cooking the meat. Despite the teasing, Sei’s distrust towards Sousuke was obvious. The teal eyed man was going to have to be very careful around the prince.

 

* * *

 

 

“Haru we've been in the pool for 3 hours already, get out”, Rin yelled. The sun had begun to set so Rin wanted to go back inside. Haru on the other hand refused to leave the pool once again. Nagisa laughed at Haru’s stubbornness and jumped back into the pool because why not? Rin scolded the guard for joining Haru and not helping him get the raven out of the pool.

 

“Hazuki you’re supposed to help me not join him”.

 

“Actually I’m just here to guard you guys so I don’t feel obligated to help you what so ever Rin”, Nagisa teased. Rin let out a sigh right before a hand grabbed his ankle and he was dragged into the pool.

 

“What the fuck!” Rin cursed. Haru looked at Nagisa with a small smile and quickly covered his mouth with his hand to stop the sound of the laughter that was threatening to come out. Rin’s eyes softened at the sight.

 

“So are you going to stay in the pool with us Rinrin?” Nagisa asked waggling his eyebrows.

 

“What kind of nick name is that?”

 

“The kind that suits you”, a deep voice said. Rin turned around and saw 4 men approaching that he soon recognized as Makoto, Kisumi, Sei and the tall guard.

 

Makoto shot knowing glance towards Haru who immediately got out of the pool. “Haru you know that we need to prepare for the dinner that’s in 30 minutes sand yet you still wasted time in the pool”.

 

“Sorry Mako”, Haru whispered for Makoto’s ears only. The brunette smiled and hugged Haru showing his forgiveness.

 

“So?” Sousuke questioned interrupting Makoto’s and Haru’s moment. “All of you should get ready for the special dinner”.

 

“Oh we don’t have to get ready for it we just need to set the table”, Rin explained.

 

“Well what are we waiting for? Nagisa shouted getting out of the pool.

 

After everyone set the table and got the food the queen arrived. Sousuke was sitting in between Sei and Makoto while Nagisa sat in between Haru and the queen.

 

“Sousuke, I’m curious to know why you wanted the guard position”, the queen said taking a sip of wine.

 

Everyone in the room looked at Sousuke suddenly interested in the conversation.

“Well” he started to say feeling uncomfortable. “I don’t have enough money to pay for a house or food in general so I immediately took the opportunity of becoming a guard so that I would have a place to stay” he said lying. “ _Rule number 3 if you have to give information make sure it’s not all true”_ Sousuke thought.

Sei started having a small ounce of compassion for the tall guard. He still didn’t trust him but he was glad that the tall guard had a place to stay.

 

During the rest of the dinner the queen asked numerous questions about the new guards to get to know them. Meanwhile, Makoto and Kisumi were just strangely curious about Sousuke.

 

“Well it’s getting late, I better go to sleep”, the queen announced as she left the dining room with her own personal guards. Makoto called his servants to clean the dining table while the others went to their room with Sousuke and Nagisa.

 

“You guys can go to sleep in your rooms now”, Prince Sei said pointing to the two guards.

 

“Ok if you ever need anything just call us”, Sousuke said leaving the room with Nagisa.

 

The brown haired prince closed his bedroom door.

 

“Do you like the guards?” he asked the others

 

“Well we don’t really know them Mako, we just met them”, Haru said as he lied down on their bed on the bed.

 

“Well I like Hazuki, he seems friendly” Kisumi said.

 

“Well Yamazaki seems like a better guard” Rin argued.

 

They all changed into their pyjamas and cuddled together in their bed. It was a tight fit but they somehow always made it work.

“Goodnight everyone”, Makoto whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated and thanks for reading the first chapter!


End file.
